I'm Always Love You Why You Can't Notice, Huh?
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Kikuro [ Kise x Kuroko ] Story
1. Chapter 1

Haii! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, dari dulu memang udah hobi bikin cerita sih. Tapi yang satu ini setidaknya di publish. Selamat membaca!

Fanfic: Kuroko no Basuke

Genre: Shonen-ai, BL, romance.

Pairing: Kise x Kuroko [ KiKuro ]

[c] Bakami

I'm Always Love You. Why You Can't Notice , Huh ?

_"I'm always watching you. I'm always like you. I'm always love you. Why you can't notice my feelings?"_

Menurutku dirinyalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku. Tanpanya hidupku terasa hampa. Tiap kulihat dia bermain basket di lapangan, hanya melihatnya, berbicara dengannya, itu sudah merupakan hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupku.

"Kurokocchi!" Panggil salah satu orang.

"Ada apa kise-kun?" Jawabku dengan datar.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara? Atau ada keperluan?" Tanya kise-kun kepadaku.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan harap ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana kalau temani aku ke supermarket? Ada yang mau ku-diskusikan denganmu." Ajak kise-kun dengan gembira. "Yah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ah, tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Aku temani."

"Sungguh? Yay!" Teriak kise-kun dengan gembira seperti anak kecil.

Ya. Kise Ryouta, dialah orangnya. Ia seperti anak kecil, dan blak-blakan. Tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dia di SMP, aku merasa dia menyebalkan karena ia selalu sok dekat denganku. Tapi aku berkali-kali dibantunya. Ya, selalu.

Saat melihatnya bermain di lapangan, hatiku selalu bersinar dan berdegup kencang. Saat kusadari saat itulah, aku merasa aku menyukainya. Tidak, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Mungkin, tampangku yang datar, sifatku yang tidak peduli ini tidak akan mengambil kesempatan. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Yah mungkin suatu saat nanti, suatu saat nanti.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo cepat!" Teriak kise-kun dari kejauhan.

"Hosh hosh, sebentar. Aku sudah lama tidak lari, jangan cepat-cepat kise-kun." Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak kuat. Dan tiba-tiba aku tersandung. '

"Hwoa!" Saat itulah aku terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak jelas.

"Ku..kurokocchi!" Kise-kun berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk menghampiriku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I..iya hanya tersandung, tidak perlu panik." Kataku sambil mencari saputangan dalam kantung.

Kise-kun mengeluarkan saputungannya duluan, dan mengelapkannya ke wajahku. Saat merasakan tangannya di wajahku, dadaku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Walaupun begitu aku tidak boleh menunjukan wajah merah padamku ini.

"aa..anoo, kise-kun aku tidak apa-apa" Kataku sambil memegang wajahku, seperti menolak pertolongannya. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

"Tapi, kurokocchi kau berdarah." Setelah itu kise-kun langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mencium pipiku. Tapi aku tidak berharap apa-apa dari situ, ia hanya khawatir tentang lukaku. Kise-kun hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukaku.

Ia hanya menjilat lukaku agar cepat sembuh. Walaupun begitu, dadaku tambah berdegup kencang. Semakin kencang, aku semakin khawatir.

"Nah, sekarang aku harap tidak apa-apa!" Kata kise-kun sambil berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk menolongku. Otomatis aku memegang tangannya dan menerima pertolongannya.

"Haha, terima kasih."

Apa yang kuharapkan? Apa aku berharap, hubungan kita bisa lebih dari ini? Haha itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kise-kun menyukaiku? Sembarangan, dia model, dia suka perempuan cantik, dia menyukai wanita bertubuh seksi.

Dia tidak akan menyukai cowok sepertiku, yang sedikit bicara, tidak bisa apa-apa. Keberadaanku bahkan tidak disadari banyak orang. Ya, cuman kise-kun yang peduli padaku. Apapun yang kubutuhkan, seakan-akan ia tahu. Semua kekhawatiranku, semua kecemasanku. Hanya kise-kun...

Seketika itu, aku tidak sadar telah mengeluarkan air mata. Dan hanya berdiri diam. Membiarkan kise-kun melihat padaku. Padahal, aku tidak ingin ia melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin menganggapku lemah. Tapi setidaknya, kita sahabat bukan?

"Ku..kurokocchi! Ada apa?! Kenapa kau menangis?" Teriak kise-kun dari kejauhan lalu mendekatiku karena mengkhawatirkanku. "Apa luka tadi masih sakit?"

"

Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit ngantuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hahaha" Jawabku polos, seakan itu adalah air mata biasa. "Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Oke?"

"Ah, aku terlalu khawatir ya? Oke-oke ayo!"

"Ya!"

Kali ini kise-kun berjalan menyesuaikan dengan langkahku. Ia berjalan dengan kaki kanan aku pun berjalan dengan kaki kanan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalo dipikir lucu juga, bisa berjalan bersama seperti ini. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin aku tidak perlu khawatir, asal semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Ya, selamanya seperti ini.

"Kurokocchi, kita sudah sampai!" Kata kise-kun menghapuskan lamunanku.

Ketika sampai, kulihat sebuah toko berwarna pink yang menjual aksesoris untuk perempuan segala umur. Aku ingin tau kenapa dia membawaku kesini. Jangan-jangan...

"Kise-kun kenapa kita pergi kesini?" Tanyaku seakan ingin tau.

"Ah, begini. Teman sekelasku, minocchi dia fansku. Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun, dia ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untuknya. Sebagai gantinya dia juga akan memberikan imbalan kepadaku." Kata kise-kun menjelaskan.

"Kau tau? Imbalannya itu semua yang aku inginkan pasti dikabulkan, yah walaupun cuman satu hehehe."

"Oh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tsukiyo-san? Aku ingin tau dia perempuan seperti apa. Yang pasti dia adalah tipe kesukaan kise-kun. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kise-kun ingin membeli barang untuknya.

"Hmm.. aku ingin membelikan aksesoris. Kira-kira apa ya?" Tanya kise-kun kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kalung? Atau gelang?" Jawabku.

"Boleh juga!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Aku menunjukan ke sebuah kalung yang berbandul bola basket kecil. "Aku pikir ini bagus."

"Hahaha! Kurokocchi, kau benar-benar suka basket kan?" Kata kise-kun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lagipula baca, itu untuk cowok!"

"Eh? Cowok?"

"Iya, disini kalau perempuan ingin membelikan sesuatu ke kekasihnya, juga bisa beli disini."

"Ooh, aku baru tau." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku dan kise-kun berkeliling di dalam toko itu. Yah, mungkin karena aku bukan perempuan aku tidak mengerti apapun yang disukai perempuan. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mereka.

Tapi kalau kupikir, kise-kun bisa melakukan apapun yang dilihatnya. Hanya dengan berlatih sebentar ia bisa menguasai semua yang ia pelajari. Makannya ia selalu disebut " copy" Dia juga berkerja sebagai model, dia keren. Yah dia memang 'sahabat' terbaikku.

Entah kenapa, hari ini pikiranku banyak sekali. Semua tentang kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik hari ini. Dan aku sudah lepas dari pikiran.

"Kise-kun..." Panggilku dengan agak sedikit bergetar. Air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit. "Kise-kun... aku.. aku, menyukaimu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kise-kun seakan bingung dan khawatir. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan hangat didadaku.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya

"Ki..kise-kun?" Tanyaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang kujawab. "Iya! Aku sangat menyukaimu, tiap hari, tiap waktu, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi kau seorang model, kau pasti menyukai wanita yang cantik, seksi, dan menawan. Kau tidak akan menyukaiku yang seperti ini!"

Tangisanku dan teriakanku semakin keras. Tiba-tiba kise-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan membawaku keluar dari toko tersebut. Ia membawaku ke sebuah lorong kecil, ah iya lorong yang rahasia yang kita buat sewaktu di SMP.

Tiba-tiba ia menciumku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku hanya menerimanya, walaupun air mataku terus mengalir entah mengapa aku terasa bahagia. Bibirnya yang hangat, bibirnya yang lembut.

Ini semua milik kise-kun, aku memilikinya. Ciuman kise-kun semakin dalam, ia mulai menciumku menggunakan lidahnya. Aku hanya menerimanya, aku juga memainkan lidahku sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa kusadari air liurku menetes karena ciuman maut itu.

Lalu, kise-kun berhenti menciumku dan menatapku yang masih mengeluarkan air mata ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apa itu merupakan kenangan terakhir? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, berbicara dengannya lagi? Ah aku tidak ingin itu, TIDAK INGIN!

"Ah, kise-kun. Jangan pikirkan perkataanku lagi, itu hanya bercanda." Kataku sambil menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa kau bilang, semua itu hanya bercanda?" Tanya kise-kun dengan nada yang agak marah. Ia memalingkan mukanya, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"TUNGGU!" Teriakku sambil memegang bagian belakang bajunya. "A..aku bukan bermaksud membohongimu! A, aku hanya takut dibenci oleh kise-kun, aku takut kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Lalu, kau anggap apa ciuman tadi?" Tanyanya jengkel. "Kau tau, perempuan yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku itu. Apa kau tau aku meminta apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, sebagai jawaban tidak tau.

"Aku meminta foto-fotomu, aku meminta data bagaimana keseharianmu disekolah, aku meminta bagaimana kau disekolah!" Kata kise-kun sedikit membentak. "Aku takut kau bakal dekat dengan kagamicchi yang hebat dalam basket itu, apalagi ia sempat belajar di amerika."

"Be...benarkah?" Tanyaku untuk meyakinkan. "Kise-kun kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Apa mataku terlihat berbohong? Apa aku pernah membohongimu?"

"ki..kise-kun. Kise-kun. Kise-kunn. KISE-KUNNNNN!" Tangisanku semakin keras setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa kita bisa selamanya bersama? Selamanya?" Tanyaku memastikan sambil air mataku yang terus bercucuran. Tanganku yang memeluk kise-kun.

"Ya, selamanya" Jawab kise-kun dengan singkat tapi melekat di hatiku. Dan ia menciumku di lorong itu sekali lagi.

_" Do you really love me? If this is a dream, I just don't want to wake up forever. "_

_**I'm always love you. Why you can't notice, huh?**_

** _- THE END -_**

**Sequel: _Please don't leave me kise-kun!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Prequel: I'm always love you, why you can't notice huh?!

Hai! Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang mendukung fanfic kikuro ini!

aku harap kalian juga menyukai cerita yang kedua ini ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

_"Ahhh... the time i i'm going out with you, it's really feels adorable"_

Dipagi hari yang tenang, aku terbangun. Mempunyai mimpi yang indah. Aku berapacaran dengan kise-kun, itulah mimpiku.

Tapi, sekarang tanpa bermimpi pun, sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Dia disebelahku, aku menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum, karena dia tetap disini menjagaku.

Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia akan selalu disisiku, aku beraharap untuk selamanya.

"kise-kun..." aku menggoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk membangunkannya

"nnn..." dia menggerang, seolah ingin tertidur kembali.

Ya dia memang capek. Apa boleh buat, dia bekerja sebagai model, pasti sangatlah capek. Dia termasuk "model yang seksi idaman semua wanita"

Aku terkikik kecil, siapa sangka idamab semua wanita kali ini adalah pacarku?

Terlebih lagi aku seorang laki-laki.

"kise-kun...!" aku berteriak sedikit untuk membangunkannya.

"ngg...? Tetsuyacchi?" dia sedikit membuka matanya. kemudian dia mencium bibirku, dan kembali tidur.

"tet..tetsuya? kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?!" mukaku agak sedikit memerah karena agak malu.

"tidak boleh..?" katanya sambil dengan sedikit wajah cemberut.

"bu..bukan seperti itu, tapi aku... Agak sedikit malu kau tau... R-ryouta-kun." aku mengatakannya lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah.

Tetapi kise-kun langsung melonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mukanya memasang tampang kaget.

"ke..kenapa?"

"ka-kau benar benar manis tetsuyacchi!" dia mengatakannya sambil memelukku girang.

"yah, kan curang kalau kise-kun yang hanya memanggil nama depanku saja"

"kise-kun?"

"ahhhh! maksudku ryouta-kun" aku tersenyum kecil saat menyebutkan nama depannya. "kau mau makan? aku akan membuatkanmu roti panggang."

"tentu dong!" dia menjawab dengan semangat sambil mengecup dahiku.

"baiklah..."

aku pergi menuju dapur. Seperti yang kalian lihat aku tinggal bersama dengannya di apartemen kecil.

Aku memanggang roti dengan microwave. Lalu aku menyeduk kopi susu panas untuk kami berdua.

_kringg! kringgg!_

telepon berdering.

"halo?" ryouta-kun menjawab telepon itu.

"ohh..iya..."

ryouta-kun menutup telepon itu.

"ng.. tetsuyacchi, begini.. sebenarnya kelihatannya aku akan ditunangkan oleh orang tuaku..."

"e-ehh?! Lalu bagaimana?" jawabku dengan agak panik

"tenang saja, aku akan menolaknya dengan tegas saat kencan" katanya dengan tersenyum lembut sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja"

Esoknya, tepatnya pukul 8 pagi, aku terbangun. Aku melihat kekanan dan kekiri,

"kise-kun?"

Aku mencarinya tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku pergi ke lemari bajunya dan melihat ada 1 jas kesayangannya yang tidak ada.

aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah hari ini dia ada pemotretan? Tapi, jika ada dia sangat jarang menggunakan jas tersebut. Aku berpikir, dan aku teringat akan suatu hal.

Ah! iya, kencannya dengan tunangan... Aku hanya diam untuk sementara, dan teringat kata-kata kise-kun.

_"Besok pagi, aku akan pergi ke kencannya. Kau tidur yang cukup, tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan selingkuh atau apapun oke? Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu"_

Aku terkikik kecil saat mengingat kata-katanya. Terkadang ia kekanak-kanakan, tapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi orang dewasa yang patut dihormati. Aku khawatir apakah kencannya berjalan dengan baik atau tidak.

Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak harus melakukan hal ini. Tapi... aku khawatir. Aku pergi ke tempat ia berkencan, debgan menggunakan baju tebal, swrater, jacket, kacamata hitam, syal dan topi.

Aku benar-benar stalker. Tapi... ini demi kegelisahanku dengan kise-kun, tidak salah dong!

Di ujung taman, ada sebuah bangku. Aku melihat mereka berdua duduk disana. Aku memperhatikan wanita itu. Rambutnya panjang, bewarna hijau muda yang indah, dia terlihat orang yang ceria dan menyenangkan.

Dan... satu lagi... dadanya besar... ARGHHHH dalam hatiku aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Mantan-mantan kise-kun semuanya berdada besar! Aku jadi berpikir, apa yang kise-kun sukai dariku? hah, aku sendiri tidak tau.

Yang terpenting adalah bukti bahwa dia mencintaiku.

"kuroko-kun?" panggil seseorang yang tampaknya tidak asing.

"takao-san?" jawabku melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan midorima-kun. Midorima-kun dengan wajah merahnya yang seperti tersipu. Dia benar-benar tsundere ya..

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya.

"ehhh... aku anu..." kataku seraya tidak mengerti apa yang harus kujawab.

Takao-san dengan kepalanya yang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya dia menemukan jawabannya.

"ohhh... Kau mengkhawatirkan kise-kun? Dia .. itu siapanya?"

"katanya sih, tunangan yang mau dijodohkan dengannya"

"ehhhh?! Tapi, dia sudah mempunyaimu kan?"

"Iya, karena itu dia bilang kalau dia akan menolaknya secara terus terang"

"Tapi... kelihatannya dia mempunyai hal yang menarik denga cewek itu.." katanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"itu dia yang aku khawatirkan aslinya"

"sudahlah, aku ada perlu dengan shin-chan! Kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri! Byee!"

Mereka pergi. Sekarang aku, harus benar-benar fokus dengan kise-kun terhadap wanita itu. Kan bisa saja, tiba-tiba kise-kun jatuh cinta, atau wanita itu mengambil kesempatan? Tidak tau kan?

ARGH! Mereka pergi dari bangku itu, kelihatannya mereka akan pergi ke sebuah kafe. Benar dugaanku. Mereka akan pergi ke kafe dekat taman tersebyt.

Dengan buru-buru aku mengendap-endap mengikuti langkah mereka. Aku tau aku terlihat bodoh, bagaimana lagi! Sudahlah, sekarang fokus ke mereka. Mereka mengambil bangku kosong yag agak pojok.

Aku mengambil bangku kosong di belakang mereka tapi pastinya di belakang kise tapi jauh. Mereka terlihat mempunya waktu yang cukup banyak untuk bersenang-senang. Kise-kun memesan sebuah makanan dan minuman.

Aku tidak memesan apa-apa sih. Karena aku hanya akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua saja.

"Hei, ryouta apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"punya" katanya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Hmm.. dia agak pendiam, tapi di suatu waktu dia bisa menjadi sangat manis dan lucu." jawabnya sambil terkikik kecil saat mengingat kuroko.

"Oh.. menurutmu, lebin cantik aku atau dia?" tanya wanita itu seakan tidak terima.

"Bukan masalah cantik atau apa. Tapi, aku sudah dari dulu mengetahui dia, dan aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya." jawab kise. "aku tau, kau sangat manis. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, aku sudah tidak bisa mengubah perasaanku lagi"

Wanita itu terkikik kecil, "pfftt, haha. Kau sungguh bodoh." katanya. "Apa yang lebih penting dari kecantikan dan kekayaan?"

"Aku tidak tau, itu pendapatmu bukan?" jawab kise dengan nada agak sebal. "Pendapatmu dan pendapatku berbeda. Menurutku cinta itu rasa suka dari lubuk hati terdalam. Bagaimanapun cantiknya dirimu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku saat ini"

"Apa.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalahkannya?"

kise hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan senyuman.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini" Kata wanita itu bersenyum lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar.

Kise lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon kuroko.

"Halo?" jawab kuroko mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, tetsuyacchi?"

"Kise-kun? Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah" kata kise sambil tersenyum lega mendengar suara kuroko.

"La...lalu, apa kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang ke rumah, aku menunggumu"

"Tidak perlu" Kata kise-kun yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku.

"Ki-kise-kun?!" teriakku seraya kaget. "sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Barusan saja" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ja...jadi kau tau saat aku mengikutimu?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengetahui dari awal kok"

"Eh..."

Tiba-tiba kise-kun menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke gang kecil. Dia menciumku dengan ganas yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia menggigit bibirku, lidahku dan memasukan lidahnya dengan ganas seperti macan kelaparan.

"ki-kise-kun-hmphh"

"Bukan kise-kun" bisiknya dengan lembut ke arah telingaku, aku langsung bergemetar saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ryou..ryouta-kun...stopp.."

"Tidak akan"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia langsung menciumku dengan lebih ganas. Dan perlahan berlanjut menciumku ke arah leherku. Aku... sangat lega dia mendekapku seperti ini, menciumku. Seakan-akan dia miliku seutuhnya. Bukan orang lain.

Mungkin dia juga menginginkanku, makannya dia menjadi egois seperti ini. Sesekali aku juga ingin berpikir dengan egois, bahwa dia menginginkanku, menjadikanku utuh dengannya bersama.

"a..ano ryouta-kun. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?"

"Kau cemburu?" katanya dengan senyum jahil

"Iya, sedikit" kataku seakan isi hatiku tidak ingin diketahui olehnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku benar-benar menolaknya. Kau tidak usah khawatir oke?"

"Iya" jawabku dengan senyum gembira.

Lalu kise- maksudku ryouta-kun memelukku dan memberikan ciuman selamat malam kepadaku.

Kelihatannya, hari-hari yang indah akan bercerita kembali mewarnai hidupku ini. Semuanya kulalui bersamanya di dalam suka dan duka.

_"Maybe, we have so many problems on our realtionship. But we can change everything with a good stories as long as we together."_

_"We needed a trust at our relationship. if we haven't have one maybe we already broke up for a long time ago"_


End file.
